Shaun Scarlett
Hell Feral (Shaun Scarlett) is the son of an unknown parent and it has been implied that Shaun is from another timeline, though it is unknown who his true father is. Shaun seemed to grow aggressively in his teenage years, eventually killing and eating a close-friend, which resulted in a great depression. When his parents saw what happened, he was kicked out, while the police had been called on him. Shaun traveled to New Orleans, where he stayed for a while. He met a girl named Luna, someone who eventually he fell in love with, and married. They have a child not too long after that and named her Lulla. History Early Life Hell Feral (Shaun Scarlett) is the son of an unknown human mother and has a father, but he is unknown as well. It's believed that his father is where he gained his abilities from, and whoever his father had been, he was possibly a high-level demon. Shaun had a happy childhood, being the child of a single mom. His mother balanced struggles taking care of him, but he did have a happy childhood. He gained a childhood friend, named Max who he grew up with and eventually started high school with. Though Shaun was far from unpopular and was very social, he tended to keep to himself. His friend had many friends as well and was very wealthy. Shaun's mother had later been involved in a romantic relationship with someone who she eventually introduced to Shaun, and he didn't approve of him. His mother had continued to be involved with the man though. Usually, whenever he tried starting a conversation with Shaun, he would brush him off by making an excuse to get away from him. Though, it seemed Shaun had only used him to usually get money and other things. When Shaun turned fifteen, he began to steal from his mother and was very troubled. Eventually, Shaun started his second year of high-school and his problems only began to worsen. Though he and Max were still close he'd barely be seen around him. One day, he and Max walked home after school and decided to go over Shaun's house. His parents had been out for the night, but he didn't seem to show a care in the world about it. He and Max had done their homework. After, they played a few games of Call of Duty, while they waited for his parents to return. It seemed that they would have been out for a while, so Shaun had ordered a pizza for them both. Shaun had gotten into his mother's liquor stash, and the pair had gotten drunk. Shaun had drunkenly told Max about his mother's new boyfriend and had been angry. His anger seemed to take new levels, while they were sitting Shaun could smell Max's blood, and he didn't know what had been going on. He saw his veins pulsating, and had attacked his friend as he grew blood hungry. Max had managed to push Shaun away and grasped his neck. Shaun hadn't been able to stop himself, after what happened he had attacked Max again, this time he bit into his flesh and began to feed on his body. He had been eating his organ's and still wasn't able to stop. His parents had returned home, and by that time, they had seen what he was doing. He had been on the floor, eating his friend. When he spotted them, his face, clothes, and arms were drenched in blood. He had his friends guts in his hands as well. His mother began screaming, and he tried to explain what happened, and asked for them to help them. Instead, she had screamed telling him to get out, or she would call the police, and she had done just that. He had quickly charged upstairs, and locked his room door behind him, he began grabbing the clothes and things that he could and shoving them into his backpack. He heard the sound of a gun being fired, and it was his mother's boyfriend, shooting at the door. When hearing the sound of several sirens, he opened his window and just jumped, though he hadn't hurt himself. He had run away, trying to find someplace safe, where he wouldn't be found by the police. Gotta Escape? Nearly a year had passed, and Shaun had been currently living in New Orleans. He left behind the events of his past but quickly adapted to this new lifestyle. He knew he had to kill to survive, and he had done just that, though he made sure to leave no traces of his victims, indicating he had eaten them entirely. It had been nearing Holloween, and he had decided to dress as a vampire that year and went to a club, that was owned by a witch, Katrina Gallio at the time. Though he personally didn't know her, he did love how great of a host she was. Shaun had been dancing, and talking to multiple people, although it was a distraction. He had been growing hungry and needed to find a way to distract himself from it. Shaun ended up meeting a girl, Davina Harkness. At the time Davina had still been a human, while not yet a witch. Shaun ended up talking to Davina, and she served as a perfect distraction because she had been easy to talk to. He had taken a picture with Davina later that night. He and Davina had continued to talk for a while, throughout the night, though Shaun was sure she wouldn't have remembered him after the events of that night. Eventually, the party had ended, and Shaun left the club, very late. It wasn't many people who would've been out that time at night, and those who were, they were most likely unfamiliar with the dangers of New Orleans, and the rumors of the Vampires that roamed there. There had been a woman walking with her boyfriend, and Shaun followed them. When they cut way into an alley, he attacked her boyfriend, biting into his neck, and had managed to eat his head off his neck. His girlfriend had run off, screaming for help, and he followed her. When he grabbed her, he had yanked her with enough force to rip her arm off her body, and her screams had got louder. He wrestled her to the ground, and covered her mouth, as he had eaten her. It was the first time he hadn't been careful, though not realizing his mistake. He had taken both their bodies, throwing them in two garbage bags, and dumped their bodies into a sewer. It hadn't been until a week later that he walked into the same alley, to see if their bodies had been found. He was attacked, the last thing he had remembered was the impact of his face meeting the wall. When he had awoken he seemed to be in an underground lab. He had gone in and out of sleep several times. He was strapped to a table, and he could hear the sounds of water leaking and assumed he was somewhere underground. The last thing he had seen when he passed out a second time was a man hovering over him, wearing what seemed to be goggles and a lab coat. Shaun was unconscious, being sedated in a stasis tank using muscle paralysis fluids to prevent him from breaking out. While Dr. Trask was experimenting on him, and injecting him with several serums, Shaun seemed to have awakened. When he awoke, his eyes had been red. Trask had sedated Shaun again, while he transmutation had continued. He had grown long strands of white hair. Trask had stepped away, while Shaun was still in the stasis tank, and he had awakened again. Somehow, Shaun had broken himself free and claws shredded through his knuckles, and he had broken the tank and escaped. Several alarms had gone off in the place, and while Trask made his escape, Shaun had grown violent as a rage within him began to spur on and began to kill everything within his path. Eventually, this led to the entire base exploding, with Shaun in it. He had risen from the rubbage and debris. He has several broken bones, and his arm had been ripped off. It seemed his healing had been greatly enhanced, as his limbs began to regrow within a matter of minutes. He snapped his dislocated arm and leg back into place, as well as his neck. When he reached what seemed to be rocks, he had fallen unconscious. Is it okay now Weeks after that, Shaun had moved back to New York, though this time in Queens. He knew the risk he was taken. Being that he was wanted by the police, and had a criminal record. He had been surprised they weren't able to find him all this time, but thankful. Though he wasn't that worried, he had taken in the fact that he was barely even noticeable, and with that, barely noticeable to himself. He had taken some time to learn of his abilities, and eventually, he had tapped into a latent magic ability. Shaun had joined a coven, that helped him with his magic, and he learned multiple things, though he began to access dark arts, and had created a weapon. It had been a spell-bound sword, that he used. Though, when his coven learned of what kind of beast he had been, he was exiled from the coven and shunned. It wasn't until weeks later that he used his magic to create an ID for himself, as well as to seduce his victims and eat them. He lived a pattern like this for quite some time. One night, he felt himself being watched, and he peered out his window and had seen someone on a rooftop watching him. When the person was spotted, they had taken off running. He opened his window, and jumped from it, managing to reach the other side of the roof, and pulled himself up. He was fast, fast enough to catch the person that was watching him. He had been ready to make sure the person wouldn't find him again; he was going to eat them. He had failed. He and the person had ended up fighting, and he had been on the ground, with a sword pointed at his throat. The man unmasked himself, before putting the sword away, and telling Shaun he hadn't been there to kill him. After explaining he was there to recruit him for an Agency that had been watching him for a while, Shaun, being himself walked away, denying the offer. Before he could make it far, the guy had told Shaun that he knew he had nothing else better to do, and no one else was going to help him. He was right though, eventually, Shaun had taken the offer and joined him. Zen! Apparently, the Zen Agency had been started by a man that had a Zen warrior ancestor, that was killed by a group of Samurai. It seemed he spent nearly half his life finding the men responsible, and after successfully killing them, he decided he hadn't wanted to stop there. In creating the Zen Agency, he recruited many people that were unfortunate, but very powerful, and offered them a home with the other Agents. Though in return it was their duty to carry out secret missions, and this worked for Shaun for a while. The Zen Agency had been following and watching a girl, Luna O'Keri for quite some time. They had a record of her and her life. It didn't seem she had much, but she seemed to be some type of supernatural being. Shaun's duty was to kill her. He felt it was wrong because the reason given was that she had attacked many people, and was dangerous. He didn't want to do it and instead offered another choice. He said that he would help her, but if he wasn't able to, then he would kill her. They allowed this to happen, though he was given three days to make it happen. When he went after Luna, he dived down from a helicopter in the air, a few miles away. Luna had been sitting in a park, and she didn't seem entirely okay. When he reached the area, she had attacked him, he was able to sense her but didn't sense when she attacked him. He managed to stop her, and calm her down, he pinned her to the ground, then using an incantation to cause her to faint. It wasn't long after that until he began to help Luna. He helped her nurture her powers, and eventually, she seemed to gain control over them. Soon enough, Luna had gained empathy, she was able to feel and understand the emotions of others. Shaun had joked to Luna that maybe she had gained this ability because of him, being a brute, and maybe it only worked on wild beasts. Luna had been the first person to tell Shaun he hadn't been a savagely violent animal; he was just misunderstood, and he knew she felt somewhat similar. Over the course of helping her, Shaun eventually gained feelings for Luna, and he felt her being an empath, would know. He tried making it obvious whenever he was around her so that she could be the one to address it. He would have sexual thoughts, that was emotionally charged, and he had a clue that she had known because at times when having the thoughts she'd to shy away from him. When she didn't address it, he had done so himself. He felt she may have thought maybe she shouldn't have, or maybe she didn't feel the same way, but he knew he had to tell her. And he ended up doing so. It wasn't long until after that, and the two had started a relationship. Shaun was aware of the state Luna had been in, while she did not really have many places to live. He offered that they got into a school that had a campus, and dorms. When Luna denied, ultimately because of money problems, he brushed it off. Being that money wasn't a problem, with his current state, while apart of the Zen Agency, though she hadn't known that yet. When they found out about the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters they agreed it was the best choice, also being that it was a boarding school. They joined the school and learned that it was a school for mutants and it seemed they weren't really bothered by that, though at first, they had doubts but ultimately agreed to stay there. Maybe too soon... It had been nearing two years when Shaun and Luna were still at the mansion. It was around time for prom, and Shaun wasn't very romantic, but he knew that if he asked Luna to prom, she'd accept, but he wanted to make something big so that she would remember it. That same night, he told Luna he had a plan for a date night, after letting her know he had told her it would be the night after. Shaun spent that night, and early that day setting up for their date, and his prom proposal. He had taken Luna down the cliff of the Xavier School, and they were near the water. He used his magic to cloak the surroundings of the area, and the sky was dark blue. There was a table set in the middle of the sand, and it was unusual, ever for Shaun, but he and Luna had dinner. Before they could finish eating, he had said an incantation, and everything surrounding them had appeared, while several stars aligned across the sky, asking Luna to prom. He was happy when she said yes, and the pair had shared a kiss before their night ended. They had a great prom night, and a few weeks later the two had graduated, and Shaun asked Luna to marry him after their graduation, and she accepted. The two were happy, and that following week they had moved out of the Institute and got a small apartment together, it wasn't anywhere they were ready to settle. Shaun and his fiancé had lived in the small apartment for some time, and almost a week later they had gotten married, and they seemed happy but it wasn't long until Luna broke the news to Shaun that she was pregnant. Shaun was excited, and he lifted Luna into a hug after, while bombarding her with questions. It had almost been two weeks later when Luna sat down with Shaun and they talked about the baby. When Luna told him she was unsure about wanting to keep the child, he asked her if she wanted an abortion. He decided with Luna that an abortion was for the best. Though it was a lie on his part, he wanted the child. Before they decided on the abortion he had told her that the baby could be a gift for them both, and they could have a lot more together, and it'd be wrong to take that away from him, away from the both of them. Ultimately, Shaun knew that having a child now would be the worst time possible, he was still hiding secrets from Luna, and she knew nothing about most of his life or his lifestyle, and having a child would endanger it. Shaun had gotten a job as an automotive mechanic weeks before Luna broke the news to him, and while he was at work on a late night he hadn't known Luna was trying to go to a clinic day to have an abortion, but when she called him to come home, he rushed there. Luna told him a feeling overcame her, and she felt a sense of shame wash over her, as if she were falling into an abyss of darkness, so she said. She told him that she felt guilty. When Luna decided she wanted to keep the child, Shaun had been on board right away, but he knew it was still her choice if she changed her mind. That same night, Luna told him she wanted to name the child Lulla, and he thought it was the perfect name. After Lulla's birth in the hospital, Shaun was there to witness it. While Luna was holding Lulla, she whispered a promise to her. She had promised to Lulla that she wouldn't allow her to grow up and have to learn to do things on her own, like what Luna had to go through. This had the start of a new life for them, and they knew that living in an apartment wasn't something they could continue to do, they wanted the best for Lulla, and she deserved it. When Shaun held Luna, he whispered his own promise to her. He told her that he wouldn't let her be harmed by the dangers of the world and that he'd be in her life always, being that he never had his own father in his life, and he didn't want that for her. How does that happen Shaun and Luna moved to Katonah, New York. It was the best choice far as a life for Lulla, according to Shaun. They were eventually able to buy a car. Shaun had a car of his own, as did Luna. When Lulla was born, it seemed she loved animals, even as an arm baby. It seemed this was her first active ability, which was impressive to develop a power at such age. As Lulla grew older, she continued to love animals, and they seemed to like her just as much. When Lulla turned five, Shaun and Luna enrolled her into Katonah Elementary School. Lulla seemed to love having people around her, as she was very friendly, and had many friends, even animals. It seemed that her favorite animal was a deer, that she had called Dawson. Money began to come in, from the hits that Shaun would take, though Luna still hadn't known. He felt regret for what he was doing, but he had to take care of his family. Lulla was openly able to use her abilities in Katonah, and she wasn't ashamed, nor would anyone bother her for it. It seemed the community was very open-minded when it came to the supernatural. Season 3B Shaun approached Lulla who was outside, playing with herself. He was worried, and he kneeled down next to her and questioned if she had been sad, and she had shaken her head and said no. Something still seemed like it was bothering her, and Shaun asked her what had been wrong, and she told him of what she had seen. He told her she saw a group of people that were fighting two other people, who were holding swords and they looked like demons. Shaun told Lulla that she would be okay, and the bad people wouldn't hurt her. Later it seemed that same night that Lulla had a dream, and she had feared for the people who were being hurt in her dream, and this introduced a new ability to the season when Lulla had brought the group into this reality, it seemed. When she had awakened later that night, she had gone outside, while her parents were asleep and spoke to them, until they had later left. Season 4 Shaun was given a mission in New Orleans, to take out a Woman that had been apart of a secret association club. They were a wealthy, and influential members of society. Her name was Veronica, and after reaching New Orleans he spotted her walking outside of a bar, and followed her. After following her to where he assumed to be the location of her base, he followed her inside. It seemed she had been expecting him because once inside, he was elbowed in the face by two guards. When he fell to the ground, they lifted him, and she smiled. She explained that she knew he'd come, and told him of the information she had on the Zen Agency and that if that information were to be leaked they'd all be down for a death penalty. Shaun managed to free himself from their grip and swept kicked one of them to the floor, while flipping over the shoulder of the other guard, and slit his throat open, with his gloved clawed fingers. After Shaun landed on the floor, he set a tiny explosive on the wall before making his way out of the place, and once he gained a good distance, which hadn't been long, the place exploded, killing inside, Veronica and her guards, and whoever else had been inside. After the smoke died down, he went back to the base and dug through the debris for the information. He set the traces of information up in flames so that there would be nothing left. He had left the area before the police officers had arrived. After he called back to the Zen Agency about the successful mission, he had been ready to call Luna, but she had called him first. When he answered the phone, she asked him where she had been; being that he wasn't in bed when she had awoken that morning. He told her he had to go to New Orleans to deliver a few auto parts. Ultimately, he had been worried about what would happen if it was found out he was the one who killed Veronica, and that they'd target his family. He told Luna to bring Lulla with her and meet him in New Orleans, and that he needed a ride back home. When he messaged Luna that he was nearby, she had met Shaun, and he was worried when he hadn't seen Lulla, but she told him that she was with Kaden, one of Shaun's relatives. His worry had died down, and he told Luna about the cover-up of the auto parts before she could ask him anything. It is indicated that Kaden and Shaun met sometime after Shaun was experimented on. Of all the Scarlett's, it seems he has the closest relationship with Kaden, and barely knows of the others. When they were leaving to meet Lulla and Kaden, they had seen them outside of the restaurant and called Lulla over. Lulla had come across the street to the two of them, and they had walked away, though with Lulla mentioning Kaden was her favorite Uncle. Powers & Abilities Powers * Cannibalism: Shaun can become stronger, faster, more durable and so on, from the act of eating the flesh of other species, like a human eating another human. He is able to eat any other species, even a species such as himself. ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Shaun's senses of sight, smell and hearing are enhanced to superhuman levels. He can see objects, with perfect clarity, at much greater distances than normal humans. He retains this same clarity at night, enabling him to see perfectly in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds beyond the capability of normal humans to hear. His sense of smell is highly developed and he can track a target by a scent for many miles. ** Superhuman Strength: Shaun possesses great superhuman strength. At his peak, he possesses sufficient strength to lift at least 80 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Shaun can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Shaun's musculature is vastly more efficient than that of a normal human. His muscles produce considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than normal human muscles. At his peak, he can exert himself for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood impaired him. ** Superhuman Durability: Shaun's bodily tissues are much more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, and tremendous impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck by the Hulk, without injury. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Shaun's body possesses extensive healing capabilities that allow him to repair damaged or destroyed tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human. Injuries that result in great blood loss and tissue damage fully heal within a matter of seconds. His healing powers are developed to the point that he could regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. ** Claws & Fangs: Shaun possesses strong, razor-sharp claws. Coupled with his natural strength, the claws can rend most types of materials. Shaun could use his fangs as effective weapons in extremely close quarters combat ** Superhuman Agility: Shaun's agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Shaun's reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. * Sorcery: Shaun has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only her skill, personal power-level, imagination, and morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, he has essentially unlimited possibilities for what he can do. Abilities * Auto Mechanic: Shaun can repair and maintain motor vehicles of all types. He specializes in engines and transmissions, as well as working in other areas such as over-the-road trucks, four-wheel-drive vehicles, chassis and suspension components. * Master Martial Artist: Shaun is extraordinary at martial arts, hand-to-hand combatant, and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. * Master Assassin: Shaun is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons and a number of other weapons including firearms.